diferentes tipos de fics o teorias que hay de dxd
by relampago x
Summary: no es una teoria solamente quiero que sepan que hay muchos fics de high school dxd que hay incluye crossover


Los diferentes tipos de fic de high school dxd que he visto

Fics de traición originalmente los fics de issei traicionado que he visto eran que el club de ocultismo eran manipulados mentalmente para atacar a issei y matarlo

Otros fics raros de issei traicionado que también eran que no solamente issei es traicionado si no también bali ,saji,kiba y gasper y otros fics de traición son

Issei y rias traicionados nueva vida

Issei y rias traicionados bajo terra

Hay una de rias traicionada cuando descrubre a issei teniendo sexo con sona y otras de rias traicionada es que issei se sacrifica para salvar a rias y hasta le entrega a draig a rias y encontré un fic donde issei,rias,akeno,draig y albion fueron traicionados y asesinados y sus almas quedaron atrapados en los animatronicos.

También he encontrado un fic en wattpad que se llama dxd apocalipsis donde rizevin consigue un poder que mato alos de dxd incluyendo a issei y rias fue la única sobreviviente

Hay un fic que no me se su nombre donde después dela batalla contra en triexa issei obtuvo un poder aterrador donde los lideres se aterraron y también rias se quedo embarazada de issei y otro fic donde issei le ponen una maldición después de la batalla que hace que issei pierda la memoria cada vez que issei se despierta y las chicas trataran que issei las vuelva a amar

Hay un fic de issei el nuevo blaziquen en wattpad donde es traicionado pierde la memoria y las facciones y sus chicas se arrepintiren y fueron a buscarlo al encontarlo descubrieron que issei se caso con may de pokemon y tuvieron 2 hijos llamados torchic y conbosque y en un pequeño rating game de el hijo de issei y la hija de raizer ,el hijo de issei gana y la hija de raizer se enamora de el.

Hay un fic de issei inculpado donde raizer descubrió que issei era inocente y raizer mato a los verdaderos culpables el fic es issei el power ranger mas poderoso en wattpad

Hay un fic de issei en death racer dxd que es una parodia de la película pero con los personajes de dxd

Y encontré un fic en wattpad de issei y kuroka pero no aparecen el club de rias y de sona los únicos seres sobrenaturales que aparecen son kuroko,azasel y penemue y el enemigo era el hermanastro de issei

Hay un fic llamado el poder de nuestra voz donde issei tiene dos hermanos menores y es abandonado por sus padre y tiene un noviazgo con reynare

Y hay un fic llamado alas de de tristeza y felicidad donde gabries es la madre deissei

Hay muchos fics con el mismo nombre pero con diferente historia llamado amor celestial donde issei esta enamorado de vali mujer y otro fic donde issei es el dragon blanco y rias el dragon rojo

Hay un fic loco como issei el rey del pop y otro fic donde issei se aburrio de todo incluso de aburrio de sus chicas

Hay un one shot donde issei es mujer y esta enamorado de vali también hay versiones de issei mujer que es traicionada por vali y otro que es inculpada por un crimen que no cometio

Hay otro fics donde issei o las chicas se enojan por un malentendido pero no hay traición o abandono

Hay un fic donde issei se siente deprimido porque sus esposas no se acordaron del aniversario de casados

Hay un fic de rias abandonada y es criada por ophis y el gran rojo

También encontré fics incompletos cono un cariñoso e inestable amor donde issei es bien inocente y nada de pervertido y tiene una hermana mayor que es maestra y el fic termina cunado se van a enfrentar a raizer y otro fic es de issei en makenki donde issei esta casado con rias,akeno,kuroka y medaka y otro fic es de isseixsekirei donde issei pierde asus padres de niño y es adoptado por el ejercito y años después tiene a sus sekireis que son el escuadron disiplinario de la tercera generación y al final del proyecto seirei issei regresa a kuo donde se convierte en maestro ,asia ya estaría muerta y saji es policía y aparace apenas chisato de shinmai no testament como enfermera en la academia kou y el fic termina que issei entrena a rias y su noblesa para el rating game y el otro fic es de issei padre joven ,

Ha fic de issei como padre por ejemplo la paternidad de un dragon emperador donde issei es padre soltero de una niña y viudo estuvo casado con aika kyriu y al parecer el nuevo amor de issei será kalawaner y otro fic es la hija de issei después de ser abandonado menos por ravel issei encuantra a una bebe que es la hija de tiamat y la cria junto a ravel y el otro fic es las hijas de issei donde rias,kunou y una yokai mono son hijas de issei

Y hay fics de lemon como los celos de un dragon y otra de pedofilia donde rias es maestra o niñera y hay un fic donde issei es niñero de rias de 5 años

También hay fics de issei que le gana a sona en ajedrez y se comprometen

Otros fics donde raizer reencarna a issei en demonio y la nobleza de raizer es la de rias y tiene un rating game donde raizer quiere anular su matrimonio con rias y lo consige pero después rias se enemora deissei también hay un fic igual pero solamente que raizer es mujer y rias es hombre

Y otro parecido pero la diferencia es que issei es reencarnación de goku

Hay un fic donde issei es encarcelado porque se reuso a ser siervo de rias

Hay un fic donde issei es adoptado por la familia de raizer también donde es adoptado por rias y otro fic donde rosewisse lo adopta como su hermano menor

Hay un fic donde el titulo llamado la vida de un dragon solitario donde issei es un dragon puro y es reencarnado por seráfall

Hay 2 fics donde yuki rito es el sekiriutei en watt pad

Un fic donde issei,rito e ichika son las reencarnaciones de goku,vegeta y broly

Otro fic donde issei , akame, rito ,shidou y otros son las reencarnaciones de los 7 pecado capitales y draig es la reencarnación del cerdito

Y otros donde issei,minato de sekirei,rito,ichika,ayumu, son traicinados y secombierten en los guardianes de los atributos de bakugan

En wattpad hay oneshot de 5 capitulos y son:

High school dxd issei hyodo en el planeta del tesoro

El clan hyodo

Nunca las ame

Hay un fic donde issei descubre que vali quiere tener sexos con las esposas de issei pero issei se da cuenta de eso y se venga de vali en enamorar a la prometida de vali

Y hay fics esclusivos de you tuve pero solamente es el prologo y nunca lo continuaron y son

Issei la mascara

Isse el primer assasinss

Issei el primer super soldado

Issei reencarna en darling in the franxx don de el prologo parese un oneshot porque issei murio ya haberse casado con su harem y tener hijos

También encontré eun fic de dxd y shinmai no testament donde issei y basara son hermanos y rias y mio son primas y es el primer fic donde issei cambia a una de sus chicas por otra como issei da a akeno por mio

Hay un fic llamado la lujuria de un dragon donde issei se agarrar los huevos y recuperara a sus chicas

Y los crossover con dxd

El primero es una donde goku y gine renacen e rias esta decaída porque issei murió antes de conocer a goku

Hay teorías donde la nave de goku cae en dxd y es adoptado por los hyodo y siempre terminan muy pronto don de goku después de venzer a raizer se casa con rias y akeno y tiene hijos

Hay teorías de rias yandere que terminan de que akeno se queda con goku

Había un fic de goku junior de dxd

También hay un fic de akeno traicionado y caia en dragon ball donde conoce a gohan y gohan es huérfano

Hay un fic donde koneko es traicionada y es hija de goku

Otra donde rias y akeno caian en dragon ball z y rias se queda con goku y akeno con vegeta y tiene hijos, también hay fics donde aparece mio de shinmai no testament como hermanna, prima o hija de rias y goku

Y otros fics donde goku tiene a una sola chica de dxd por ejemplo

Gokuxrias

Gokuxakeno

Gokuxirina

Goku y una valkiria

Goku x sona donde goku es creado por demigra pero uno bueno y no mali

Goku x koneko

Gokux Gabriel donde gou adopta a asia como su hija

También hay un fic donde gine adopta a mio y maria de shinmai no testament como sus hijas en dxd

Y otras donde gine adopta arias y akeno como sus hijas


End file.
